Unexpected
by Hoshizora Rein
Summary: It starts with a misunderstanding. (Pairing: Who knows? )


It starts with a misunderstanding.

* * *

"Do you think he will find me cute in this outfit?" The red-haired girl twirled around as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Probably. If you follow my instructions, that's it." Rein stated, flipping the pages of magazines that she was reading.

"I'm scared. What if he thinks I'm weird..?" Fine was in deep thoughts.

Hearing this, Rein closed her magazine, putting it to the desk beside her. She then jumped out of her bed and clapped her twin's shoulder. "I'll accompany you to the meeting place." She smiled.

Fine smiled back, nodding her head in approvement. She checked her bangs, dusted off her skirt, and hung her pink bag on her shoulder. "Let's go.", invited her.

The twins then exited their room and headed to their destination place.

* * *

"So, what do you actually like about him?" Rein awkwardly started the conversation. They were currently on their way to Sakuraouji Park, the place where the couple had promised to meet at.

"What I like about him..? I like everything about him!" Fine avowed, agilely jumping over the puddle on the ground.

Rein just smiled at the red-haired's statement, although she was actually holding the agony, acutely piercing up her heart into pieces. It was hard for her to deny the fact that she had always liked him, like what her twin sister did. But, as she realised how impossible it seemed to be for her to aim for his feelings, she decided to surrend him. It was better that way , knowing the fact that her twin sister and her crush were dating each other now.

"By the way, do you have someone that you like, Rein?" Fine questioned, breaking up the heavy atmosphere between them.

Rein snapped out of her thoughts, staring at her twin sister before smiling. "No, not until now." She lied.

"Well, I bet that you'll find him one day!" Fine said ardently.

"Y-You're probably right." Rein fake smiled.

"Oh, he's here!" Fine made a beeline, running in a lightning speed to the purple-haired boy's position.

Rein ambled, following her twin sister with a smile on her face. She was determined to not ruin their first date with a gloomy look. Therefore, she decided to smile, even though she was actually hurt inside.

"Oh, you're here too." Shade nonchahantly stated as he noticed the bluenette's appearance in front of him.

"Hm? Where's Fine? I thought that she was here earlier." Rein questioned, searching for her twin sister who was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm here!" Fine popped out, clinging on to the arm of a dirty blonde while making their way towards them.

Rein gaped, staring at her twin's action in surprise. She then pulled her hands, ushering her to the corner and whispered. "W-Why are you clinging to Bright like that?! Furthermore, you guys are acting lovey-dovey!"

"H-Huh?" Fine was speechless. Until then, she finally realised about what Rein was trying to convey. "Ah! Y-Y-You like Bright, don't you?!" She alleged.

Rein's jaw dropped as soon as she heard these words, coming out from her mouth. "Of course I'm not!"

"Then, why are you so annoyed when we were acting lovey-dovey together?!" Fine alluded.

Rein clenched her fists, her bangs swept over as the gale passed by. She fiercely stared at her twin sister. "You don't know how I've been struggling through all these.."

"W-What do you mean?"

 _"Rein, Shade said that he will help me with my assignments tomorrow!" Fine was overwhelmed in happiness as she ran towards her twin sister who was waiting for her at the school gate._

 _"Eh? That's great." Rein smiled, ignoring the affliction of pain in her heart._

"That's when you were so enthusiastic about love. You fell in love with Shade and you always ask me to help you to obtain his attention.."

"Excuse me?" Fine was dumfounded.

"But, that's not all." Rein declared.

 _"Rein, Rein! I'm going to confess my feelings to him. What do you think?" Fine babbled in excitement as she asked her twin's opinion._

 _"Just do it. You've always liked him, right?" Rein answered nonchalantly._

 _"Then, help me with the love letter! You know that I'm not really good with that kind of stuffs.."_

 _"No choice, huh?" Rein took a piece of paper and a ballpen._

 _"Hehe, thank you, Rein!" Fine hugged her twin sister happily._

"Um, so..?" Fine tilted her head, feeling confused as her sister's words were buffling her mind.

"I'm just telling you to open your eyes, Fine. You already have Shade as a boyfriend and you should be happy that your efforts to get him didn't go into a waste. You must appreciate him, not flirting with other guy in front of him." Rein admonished.

"W-Wait, I think you've got the wrong idea." Fine sweatdropped. "We aren't-"

"Are you two done talking?" Shade made his way towards the twins, followed by Bright who was walking behind him.

"Fine, it's already past twelve. If we don't hurry now, we'll be late for the movie." Bright reminded.

"Oh, right." Fine was not aware of the time. She then walked towards Bright, cuddling their hands to each other. "Then, we'll be going now.", said her as they began to leave.

"W-Wait, Fine-"

"Are you planning to interrupt their date now?" Shade asked, facing the bluenette who was watching the couple's dissapearing figures from the distant.

Rein turned her attention to the purple-haired boy. She clenched her fists, menacingly glared at him. "You.."

"What?"

"You should've stopped them! You're her boyfriend, aren't you?!" Rein shouted in disbelief.

Shade looked at the bluenette, absurdly laughing out loud. He then flinched her forehead. "Dummy."

"W-Who are you calling dummy?" Rein huffed, hiding her flustered cheeks from him.

"Fine and I aren't dating." He stated.

"Excuse me?" Rein repeated, trying to see whether she misheard the conversation.

"It's true. We aren't dating."

"Ah, my bag is there!" A chirping voice yelled from the distant.

"Fine?" Rein looked at the red-haired girl who was dashing her way to aim for her pink bag on the bench.

"Rein? I thought that you've gone home already." Fine stared confusely at her twin as she took her bag.

"Fine, tell her that you're not dating me." Shade commanded.

"Huh?" Fine looked at both her twin sister and friend in confusion. Seconds later, she snapped, slightly getting the point of the conversation. "So, you thought that we are dating each other?!" She bursted out laughing as she stared at the bluenette.

"I-It's true, isn't it?!" Rein claimed.

"No! It's impossible for me to date a guy like him. I only see him as a jerk!" Fine asserted.

Shade crossed his arms, staring at the redhead with a smirk. "Don't expect me to help you with your homeworks and soccer practice later on."

Fine raised an eyebrow, also crossing both her arms."You dare to do it? Then, don't expect me to help you with gaining informations about Rein later on." She smirked back.

"Information about me?" Rein questioned.

"Ah, it's only-" Shade was cutted off.

"You don't know anything? The day when Shade insisted to help me for the first time in my assignments, I actually found out that he did it because he wanted to trade some information about you." Fine confirmed.

"Shut your mouth." Shade bawled.

"But, it's true, right?" She affirmed.

"S-So, it's not because he wanted to..?" Rein spluttered.

"Of course not!" The redhead alluded. "It takes him million years to do something with a sincere heart!"

"You're one to talk." Shade sweatdropped, remembering the scene when Fine perforcely handed her cake to Milky when she cried because her own cake fell to the ground.

"W-Well, that's a different matter." Fine huffed, hiding her embarassed face.

The bluenette stayed silent for a while. It took her a minute until her brain could finally proceed about what was going on. She pulled her sister's hands towards her, and whispered, "So, the love letter wasn't dedicated to Shade after all?"

"No, it was dedicated to Bright, my long-time crush." Fine nonchahantly said.

Rein beamed a smile before letting go of her grip. She hugged her sister affectionately. "Thank you!"

"W-Wait, why are you thanking me?" Fine was surprised by her sudden actions. She then released the hugs, staring at the bluenette in disbelief. "Don't tell me.."

"Fine, are you done yet?!" Bright yelled from the distant.

The red-haired girl flinched, peering around to find her boyfriend who was waiting for her at the corner. "Ah! I completely forgot about the date!" She snapped, dashing to his place.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shade asked, ambling forward as he stared at the couple.

"N-Nothing." Rein replied shyly.

"Rein, Shade! I wish you two a bunch of happiness!" Fine yelled from the distant, which made the couple blushed hard.

"D-Do you want to eat some ice cream?" Shade tilted his head awkwardly.

"Sure.." Rein muttered, slightly embarassed.

They then made their beeline to the icecream shop, chattering and laughing along the way.


End file.
